Alduin May Cry
by Eralane
Summary: Dante X Nero . A strange black demon was spotted in the human world and Dante and Nero are sent after it. They find the demon and get into a brand new medieval like place. Skyrim. There they must join forces with the Dragonborn to track down the black demon and get back home. Also some new feelings were discovered during the journey... Contains spoilers of Skyrim's main questline.
1. Prologue

This is the very first fic I've ever written so I apologize if it sucks C: Sorry if the chapters are too short or lacking something, just let me know, 'kay? I'll get better :3

* * *

Chapter 1. Prologue

"God damn it, Dante! I thought I told you to clean this man cave!"

Dante opened his eyes to a familiar voice. He sat up and lifted the magazine from his face just to see an angry teenager standing in front of him with his arms crossed on his chest. He didn't look as tough as he probably had wanted to, since his eyes looked tired despite the angry frown on his face. The boy was carrying a heavy-looking bag with him and his whole body seemed bend to its direction. Dante smirked and shrugged lazily. "I did. Best I could do. Little mess has never bothered me", he said and stood up from the couch he had been napping on. Earlier he had slept in front of his desk with both his feet crossed on the table, but after a while sleeping his butt had gone numb and he had to move to the couch. "So, now that you've finally arrived from Fortuna… Can I go get the pizza from the fridge?"

Nero sighed and slumped onto the couch, dropping his bag next to it on the floor. "Fine. But hurry up, I'm starving", he muttered and crossed his legs. He watched at Dante leave for the pizza and yelled after him: "And bring me a soda or something. I haven't drunk anything but some disgusting warm water on my way here".

"Of course, your majesty", Dante mocked in a playful tone. After hearing a tired snort from the couch, he smirked with satisfaction. He thought it was fun to make fun of people from time to time, when they didn't just ignore him completely or send a bullet at his head, like Lady would. After warming the pizza in a microwave, he carried it and a six-pack of Mountain Dew to the so called living room.

Soon after the Savior business was over in Fortuna and Dante had returned to his everyday things back to his office, he had received a call from Nero, where the boy had stated that he wanted to make a living as a devil hunter, and surely an old man like Dante would accept the help, since it would mean 50% less effort that needed to be put in missions when he was around. Poor kid didn't have money to start the business on his own, since the Order had fallen and all that. Dante had accepted to help Nero to get started and earn some money, even if it meant less privacy and less money gained per assignment.

Dante placed the box of pizza on the table and gave Nero one of the six glass bottles and took one for himself as well. He uncorked the bottle and offered the bottle opener to Nero. To his surprise, Nero didn't take the bottle opener. Instead, he pinned the thumb of his right hand under the cork, and simply flipped it open. Dante whistled. "Not bad, kid. That thing seems pretty handy."

Nero glanced at his Devil Bringer and shrugged. "It's a bitch to hide. But I guess it's alright." He took a sip of the bottle and looked around the room. "Where's the remote?"

"For the TV?" Dante asked quirking an eyebrow. "Don't have one. If you want to watch TV, you'll have to lift that lazy ass of yours off the couch and walk to the damn thing", he chuckled.

Nero sighed heavily and sank deeper into the couch. "Please tell me you at least have a place for me to sleep…" he grunted and glared at Dante.

"Of course I do. There's a quest room upstairs that you can use. It even has a wardrobe. You can take your stuff there later", he said and stood up to turn on the TV. He heard faint a happy sigh coming from Nero's direction. He glanced at his direction hoping to see something even close to a smile, but nothing like that appeared. 'Wonder if the kid ever smiles', he had to wonder. He searched through the channels, and paused at some movie that had just started. It was about three men who had escaped from prison. It was s comedy, so he adjusted the volume and went back to the couch and grabbed a slice of pizza.

While he had been in front of the TV, Nero had curled himself on the corner of the couch and hugged his legs while resting his chin on his knees. Dante looked at the rare sight for a moment and finally asked if Nero felt cold or wanted him to get a blanket. Nero answered with a slight shake of the head and also took a slice of the pizza. Dante sat down and crossed his feet, still glancing at Nero from time to time.

The movie ended with the guys back in prison and a gay police officer happily dating another gay policeman. Dante yawned and stretched his limbs. He stood up and went to close the TV. Once he turned around, he saw Nero lying on his side, still curled up. He was fast asleep and breathing calmly. His hair was a bit messy and his cheek was flattened against his arm. There was a faint blush on his cheeks and his mouth was open, letting a bit of drool escape and leak on his forearm. Dante poked the boy's nose with his index finger. Nero squirmed a little and wiped his nose against a pillow under his arm and so hiding his face against the pillow and behind his arm, making shivers run up and down Dante's back. He shook them off and stepped further from the boy. He went upstairs to the quest room and picked up the blanket from the bed he had made ready for Nero. Then he returned to him and placed the blanket on him, carefully covering his body completely.

Just as he was about to go upstairs, a sharp piercing sound rang through the air making Dante jump and turn around in shock. The phone had started ringing. He practically jumped over the couch making his way to the phone and picking it up as quickly as he could before carefully looking at Nero. The boy muttered something in his sleep and curled up even more, pulling the blanket all the way over his ears. Dante sighed in relief and answered the call with a hushed voice.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Dante walked downstairs and to the back of the office, carrying a towel and clothes. He grabbed the doorknob to pull the door open, but before he could do anything, the door was already open and Nero was looking up at him at the bathroom door. He had apparently woken up before Dante and gone to shower, as could be seen from his hair that still had some water dripping from it. Even he looked like a teen-aged boy by his face, his body was pretty muscular and fit, and suited for a grown man. Though he was shorter than Dante, and his personality was fickle at times: he got mad easily, and he cried a lot, especially when it came to Kyrie. Those plus the fact that he wore a hoodie, made him look younger and immature, in other words a "kid".

"Nice poster", Nero commented and walked past Dante.

"… What?" Dante asked, confused. Had he just spaced out because of Nero's muscles? What the heck, Dante, don't make it gay. His eyes met the bathroom door and he realized. "Ohh, that poster… Right…", he muttered as he noticed the poster of a bikini-model taped on the door. "Anyways, kid, I know you must be **sooo **excited to go see around the town, but don't go anywhere just yet. I've got us an assignment, and I'd rather deal with it ASAP so it won't be a pain in the ass later, got it? Eat something. Whatever there is to eat. But check the dates, I'm not sure if everything's edible", Dante said as he closed the bathroom door.

"I have a name", Nero grunted, annoyed by being called "kid" all the time. He dressed up in his usual clothes, hoodie and jacket and so on. He sat down behind Dante's desk and just stared at the door for a minute. Then he lifted his feet on the desk and crossed them, and leaned backwards. He snorted and placed a magazine on his face to impersonate Dante. The magazine smelled like ink and cologne. Only faintly, and the scent wasn't tangy, more like rather pleasant. He recalled smelling the same in Dante's bathroom. 'This is what Dante smells like', Nero thought and closed his eyes.

"Hey, kid… Hey, wake up. I know it's comfortable, but come on".

Nero opened his eyes and lifted the magazine off his face. He was confused, as he didn't first remember falling asleep while impersonating Dante and sniffing a magazine with his scent on it. He put his feet down to the floor and looked up at Dante. "You mentioned an assignment earlier?" Dante nodded, and Nero continued: "And? If you want to take care of it as soon as possible, then why don't we just go now? What was it? "

Dante smirked. "Something big, black and spiky with glowing eyes."


	2. Fire

This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one since I had some trouble thinking what to put in here. Next one will be longer (I hope) :D

* * *

Chapter 2. Fire

Dante tried to fight back a yawn, failing miserably. Nero snorted and mumbled something about him getting too old to be a devil hunter, and that it would be dangerous to his health. Dante smiled and leaned on a wall. Searching for this "mysterious spiked demon" was tiring and boring. No one had spotted it after the few incidents that made them call help, so they had no clue of its location. It could be far to another city by now. However, they were still searching by walking around the streets in the city and trying to look for clues, though after a few hours it had started to feel impossible.

"They said the demon was huge... Don't you think we should've seen it by now?" Nero asked and sat down on the ground and leaned on the wall. He stretched his arms and scratched his head with the Devil Bringer. "Maybe it was a prank call. Let's go grab a snack."

Dante placed his hand on his new partner, making him glare angrily. "I'd love to, but that can wait. Be patient. I'm not that easy to fool. At least I hope so", he said and smirked at the boy's pout. "Maybe it shrank or something."

"Pft. Yeah, right. Shrank", Nero grunted and pushed Dante's hand off his head. "And now it's living a happy life in someone's nostrils."

"I said 'or something'", Dante chuckled.

Nero saw the older man suddenly tense and step away from the wall, glancing around the alley. His expression was somewhere between confusion and concern. Nero stared at him for a while and stood up. "What?"

"It smells like smoke" he answered and walked further from the wall. Dante looked to his right after leaving the space between buildings, and an "Ohhhhh shit", came from his mouth.

Nero ran to him and looked at the direction he was looking at. Further away in the horizon there were clearly visible flames and thick black smoke rising up to the skies. He hadn't noticed the scent before Dante mentioned it, and the smoke hadn't been visible from between the walls of the city. "Crap", he gasped. "Did they say the demon would... you know... breathe fire for example?"

"Yeah, they had suspected that, since its victims were charred to the bone. Let's go", Dante said and started running towards the fire with Nero following close by.

As they got closer to the fire, the amount of people gathered to look increased. Some of the people were panicking and running away from the fire and screaming in terror. One of the running people bumped into Nero and made him fall face down on the road. Dante stopped running and turned around. He walked hurriedly back to Nero and pulled him back on his feet. The boy's nose was bruised and bleeding, as well as his chin and left cheek.

"You okay, kid?" he asked and brushed some dirt off Nero's jacket.

"Fucking great", Nero grunted and touched the bridge of his nose carefully and sighed. The wounds on his face were sore and most likely nasty-looking. He tried to ignore the warm liquid that oozed from the wounds and ran down his face, and then dripped on his clothes. It was kind of embarrassing to get hurt before any actual combat.

They both jumped at a loud roar coming from the direction of the flames and the people remaining around the fire either froze, or ran away in panic like the one who pushed Nero. Dante glanced at Nero and started running towards the fire while pulling Nero behind him making him stumble at first steps. They got as close to the fire as they could before it got too hot and bright and shadowed their eyes with their forearms and tried to look inside the building. Its walls were crumbling and the air was heavy from the smoke and heat.

"The fire is blocking the view, I can't see anything!" Nero shouted over the sound of crumbling walls and roaring flames.

"Me neither! We have to go around!" Dante shouted back at him and ran to an alley that led behind the building. The flames were lower on the other side of the building and they managed to get inside without burning their skin. Nero pulled his hood over his head and lowered his sleeves to protect himself from the heat. Dante also pulled his sleeves down and narrowed his eyes to see better. "See anything?"

Nero looked around and tried to listen. "No, nothing. But it must still be around, since we heard the roar. And I think it would be pretty impossible to miss something big and spiky leave the building. And where on earth is the fire department? It looks like there's been a fire for quite a long time and there were so many people-"

"Watch out!" Dante yelled and jumped at the kid (or more precisely, on the kid).

He didn't even have time to recover from the shock when Dante was already pulled off him and thrown away. Nero sat up and for a moment it felt like he was staring hell in the eyes. Only a few meters away from him stood the largest thing he had seen since the Savior incident, and it sure didn't look friendly. The creature looked pitch black when it was surrounded by the flames, and its body had spikes covering most parts of it. Its eyes were glowing red and staring straight to his. What made the situation even better was that the Red Queen had flown out of his reach when Dante had pushed him, and it looked like bullets wouldn't be good for harming the creature enough to make it back up, especially not when shot from only one gun.

"Hin sil fen nahkip bahloki", the creature spoke, and Nero's eyes flew wide open. Its voice was deep and hoarse, and very well described by the word 'demonic', and the language it spoke was something Nero had never heard before. In only few seconds the creature had its jaws open and around Nero, but instead of biting down, it let out a screech and pulled back, turning his head to another direction. Dante had recovered from the throw and was now trying to penetrate the thick spiky skin with Rebellion. The creature swung its tail at Dante and forced him closer to Nero. "Pahlok joorre", it spoke again and roared. The roar was a mix of something that sounded like speaking, and it threw Dante and Nero forcefully against a crumbling wall.

Nero's vision was blurry and darkening. He felt painful pulsing in his head and his ears were ringing. His body felt heavy too. Dante was lying down next to him, though Nero wasn't sure of his condition. He wasn't sure of his own either. The creature seemed to ignore them for now and turned around inside the building. That was the last thing the boy saw before he felt the ground disappear under him and they were swallowed into darkness.


	3. Dragon Slayers

Chapter 3. Dragon slayers

Dante heard a loud hum in his ears and he couldn't see. Every time he tried to open his eyes, all he could see was white flashes, and he had trouble breathing. His head felt light, but his body was heavy and he couldn't move. Dante felt someone's hands grab his jacket and pull him. Couldn't tell which way, really, everything felt so fuzzy. The amount of hands on him increased and they pulled harder. His body felt even heavier, but breathing became easier. Most of the humming had stopped instantly when he could breathe again, but now he heard other voices. They were human-like, and there was lots of them, female and male-like voices, high and low. He could swear he even heard barking. He was lying on his back. The air was cool and warm at the same time. He still couldn't see, though. The white flashes now had silhouettes of people in them, but then everything went black as Dante lost consciousness.

He was later awoken to a sharp pain in his side that made him groan. Dante opened his eyes, just to see another white flash. However, this time he could keep his eyes open, and after the flash the surroundings were still a bit blurry, but visible. It smelled like wood and smoke, and animal pelts. The place he was in was a cottage of sort. The walls were made of lumber and the floor was made of stone. All the furniture was also wooden, except for the fireplace. It almost looked medieval in there. He was lying on his back on a bed and a deer pelt. There was another sharp sting in his side and another groan. Dante turned his head just a bit to look towards his feet. Nero was poking his side with a bloody rag. "What the fuck are you doing?" Dante asked with a slight annoyance in his tone.

"Trying to clean your goddamn wounds. You're very welcome", Nero grunted. "The bite-marks that the creature left haven't healed."

Dante remembered being violently pulled off Nero and then thrown against a wall in the burning building. "Where is that creature, by the way? Or more importantly, where are we?" The place was anything but familiar.

"In Skyrim… or something…" Nero answered and dunked the rag in a bucket of water and pressed it against Dante's side. He felt the older man wince and moan quietly at the pain. "Oh come on, endure it."

Dante ignored the boy's mumbling, and asked: "And what exactly is 'sky-rim', and where is it?"

"Not 'sky-rim', Skyrim. And it seems like we're in another dimension or something. These people don't know about demons and they don't have electricity", Nero explained. "I felt like we were falling into something but I thought I was just so dizzy… But the demon must've opened some kind of a portal to get us here. We were both drowning and they had to pull us from the river."

"Hoh… This again…" Dante groaned and rubbed his forehead. "As if I hadn't seen enough portals in my life… Though, this time there are no demons."

"But, when I described the demon we were after, the people seemed terrified. They knew its name and origin, but I can't remember…" Nero stated.

Dante nodded and sat up making a painful grimace. He stood up with help from Nero and zipped his shirt and buckled the belts on it. He was relieved that the boy wasn't hurt and could move around. Also, he felt a little proud that he had been able to save Nero from the creature twice, while the boy had done nothing but hurt his face by landing on it. Dante looked around the house and spotted his jacket and weapons in the corner. He went to pick them up, but needed help to put them on. Walking wasn't a problem, but movement that affected the abdominal area too much was painful.

They stepped outside the cottage-like house and were greeted by a blond man who wore an armor that had short chainmail sleeves and a blue fabric that lied on his shoulders and reached under his knees from both front- and backside. The rest of the armor was brown leather and he wore fur boots and belts here and there on his torso. He had blue eyes and a braid on the left side of his hair that reached his shoulders.

The man smiled widely when he saw the two and walked to them. "You must be the two that my sister and Hod pulled from the river", he spoke. "You sure look weird… Come, follow me. Everyone's eager to meet you", he said and motioned them to follow.

Dante and Nero glanced at each other, but obeyed and followed the man's lead. He led them to a place that had 'Sleeping Giant Inn' sign on it. Inside it was very much like the house they had been earlier, but it was bigger and had many rooms on its sides and a big fireplace burning in the middle of it, and it smelt like food and beer. There was also a counter and behind it a rough looking black haired man. Once they stepped inside, everyone in the room went quiet and stared at them.

A blond haired woman approached them. "It's good to see you're awake and well", she cheered to Dante. "My name is Gerdur; I run the mill with my husband Hod. You already met my brother Ralof", she said and pointed at the blond-haired male who had led them to the inn. "Welcome to Riverwood."

Dante nodded a small 'thanks' in behalf of both of them. "Are you dragon slayers?" came from some part of the inn and it was quiet again.

"Dragon…?" Nero started. No such things existed, right? Although, he wouldn't be too surprised, the whole situation was weird. And it said 'Sleeping GIANT Inn' near the doorway, so there were giants as well?

"We heard you were after Alduin. I don't think anyone would be foolish enough to oppose him if it wasn't about someone who knew how it's done", said a red haired drunk and took a sip from his tankard.

"Alduin… That was the name of that creature we're after!" Nero whispered to Dante. "It's a dragon!"

Dante scratched his chin and crossed his arms. "Well, in that case… Yes. We are dragon slayers. We hunt all kinds of monsters", he declared and people in the inn started whispering to each other.

Nero pulled Dante close with his Devil Bringer. "What do you think you're doing? Monster hunters? Dragon slayers?" he hissed and glared at Dante angrily.

"Relax, kid… Since there are no demons in here, and we're after a dragon, we may as well call ourselves monster hunters or dragon slayers. Now stop pulling my shirt", Dante stated calmly with a smirk on his lips and took Nero's hand to his own. "Don't you think you should hide this thing?"

Nero pulled his hand from Dante and pushed his hands deep in his pockets. "They've already seen it… I said it's magic and they bought it. Then they called me… a Breton or something like that. And they called you a Nord. I didn't know what to do, so I just nodded like an idiot", he grunted.

Dante snickered and turned back to the people around them. "Do you know where we could find Alduin?"

"Only the Dragonborn can kill Alduin. I'd suggest going to find her first", Ralof said.

"Oh, HER, how nice", Dante chirped. Nero felt a strange weight growing in his chest as Dante spoke. "Where should we start looking for her?" he asked.

"The last time I saw her was weeks ago: she was heading to Windhelm. You should just ask people about the Dragonborn, and they'll know who you mean", Ralof suggested.

"Thanks. We'll be going then", Dante smiled. He was only inches away from the door when Nero grabbed the back of the collar of his jacket.

"We could use a map", he said.

The innkeeper, named Orgnar, searched for a map for quite a long time before finally pulling one out from an old chest lying in the corner. "There you go. Don't mind me asking, but what's with the white hair?" he asked bluntly, as if it wouldn't matter if they didn't answer at all.

"Got mine from my father", Dante said sounding proud of it. "Don't know about the kid, though. But I think it's inherited as well."

Orgnar nodded. "Easiest way to get to Windhelm would be taking the road to Whiterun from here, and then taking a carriage", he said while running his finger on the map. "It's 25 or 50 gold."

Nero sighed with a tone that could only mean 'of-fucking-course'. "And if we're short of money…?" he asked and frowned.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find something to do to earn some, like mercenary stuff for example. Or if you really are monster hunters of sort, then go kill something and sell whatever you get out of them".

"Sounds like a plan. C'mon, kid", Dante said and left the inn with Nero. "Hey, about your hair… You don't really know anything about your parents, do you?"

"No. What's it to you?" Nero grunted.

"Why are you always on such a bad mood? I didn't mean to offend you", Dante laughed. "But don't you think it's weird? We could be related."

Nero adjusted his hood and pushed his hands deep in his pockets, letting out a sigh. "I really hope we're not…" he thought.


	4. Jealousy

Chapter 4. Jealousy

The road to Whiterun wasn't too long and it took only about 30 minutes and only two wolves got in their way. It would've been quicker if they hadn't been looking around so much: a completely new landscape is fascinating to anyone. The air was a bit cooler than it looked like, but it was easy to ignore if the wind didn't come along. The sun didn't give away much warmth since it was already setting and colouring the sky pink. The land of Skyrim was indeed medieval-like, and very different from the forests of Fortuna: there were pine trees and birches and the plants growing on the ground were low had small flowers, and the mountais that were in every direction had snow on them. It was a very nordic environment.

Just outside the city they saw their first weird sight during their stay: two tents had been put up next to the city wall and the people around them appeared to be travelling merchants... Cats walking on two feet and very human-like appearance. Nero and Dante glanced at each other as they walked past the cats, who tried to attract them closer with their funny accents and voices.

"Well that was... weird..." Nero mumbled.

"I could've sworn I saw an elf when we left Riverwood, but talking cats who walk like humans? This place is awesome..." Dante snickered in a tone that appeared to be excitement. Nero looked at him for a while as they entered the city.

They circled aimlessly around Whiterun and asked the guards about the Dragonborn. The city guards had same armors that Ralof did, but they had yellow fabrics on them instead of blue, and they wore helmets and shields with an image on them. One of the guards had told the two, that the Dragonborn lived in Markarth: a city of stone on the western part of Skyrim, and even further away from their current location than Windhelm, so they had thought it would be better to just look around first and get used to not having any modern luxuries, like pizza. After visiting a pawn broker called Belethor and selling the wolf pelts they had taken off the wolves, the total amount of gold they had was 10 pieces. The wisest decision at that point was to find an inn and hope that it wouldn't cost more than 10 gold for two people to spend there one night, and then try to earn some more or just walk to Markarth.

The inn was close to the pawn broker, and not too hard to find. 'Bannered Mare' read at the sign near the entrance. Once inside, the people stared at them just like they did in Riverwood. This inn had altogether different decoration. Everything was still wooden, but the fireplace in the middle wasn't as big and the whole place was different shaped. The counter and the barmaid were on the left side of the inn and the kitchen was on the right, and had its own space. The beds were upstairs.

Nero chose to ignore the staring and walked straight to the counter, snatching the gold from Dante. "Got any free rooms?" he asked bluntly and leaned on the counter.

The innkeeper blinked at him and glanced at the Devil Bringer. "Yes, we have one room ready. It's 10 gold per night", she told him. Nero placed the gold on the table in front of her. She counted the gold and put it in a chest behind the counter. She then motivated them to follow her. "I'll show you to your room. Right this way". She led them to the back of the main room and then upstairs, where they found one double bed. "I'm sorry there are no free rooms with two beds. But I'm sure you'll be fine", she chuckled. "Just let me know if there's anything you need", she said and returned downstairs.

Dante sat on the bed and put his sword under it. He stretched his arms and looked up at Nero who was standing silently in the corner. He smirked. "Which side do you want?"

"The other one... I don't care..." Nero grunted, trying to sound less eager to sleep next to the older hunter than he actually was. He put his sword under the bed and took off his jacket. Then he climbed on the bed and curled up using the jacket as a blanket. The bed wasn't the most comfortable sort, but better than sleeping on the ground.

Dante took off his shoes and jacket and went next to the boy and stared at the ceiling. "Hey, kid... Try not to move too much in your sleep."

Nero snorted. "Same goes for you, old man", he scoffed and pulled his jacket higher so that it reached his nose. It was very warm in the room since it was above the fire, and it smelt faintly like smoke. "Let's find something to eat first thing in the morning... I'm starving..."

"Yeah, me too... Let's sleep now... Good night", he said and turned his back at Nero.

Their sleep didn't last too long until Nero felt something on his neck and as he opened his eyes, a hand slammed on his mouth making him let out a muffled scream. Someone was nearly sitting on him a hand pressing tightly on his lips and staring him dead in the eyes. The eyes were light gray and dark circles of make up around them and some red paint. The strangers gender was well hidden under black robes and a hood that also masked what was below nose. Nero glanced at the direction of Dante. The man still had his back turned to him and he seemed to be sound asleep.

"Who are you?" the stranger hissed still perfectly hiding the gender.

The hand lifted off Nero's mouth and the object against his neck, now realizing it was a dagger, pressed harder. "What's it to you?" he asked, rude as ever.

The stranger on him frowned angrily and tightened the grip on the dagger.

"There there, stop harassing the boy..." came from the direction of Dante and made the stranger jump, but keep the eyes tightly on Nero. Dante sat up and pulled Rebellion from under the bed. "We're just traveling. Not going to harm anybody and so on. Now, who are you?"

"I heard you've been asking around for the Dragonborn", the stranger hissed now looking at Dante.

"Guilty as charged", Dante laughed and waved his sword in the air while still sitting on the edge of the bed, back facing the two. "Could use her help, you see? Something wrong with that?"

The stranger pulled the dagger further from Nero allowing him to breathe more freely, and stood up next to the bed. "With what exactly?" the stranger said still whispering.

"We need to hunt down a certain dragon and they said that she could help, and that she's the only one able to do so, or something like that", Dante said and put his sword down on the bed and turned to face the stranger and Nero.

The stranger let out a relieved sigh and pulled off the hood covering her head and face. It turned out that she was a woman with a long, dark, curly hair and some scars on her left cheek. She looked younger than Dante, but still older than Nero, and she was really short. Her light eyes were narrow and sharp, but they were friendlier than a moment ago.

Dante whistled. As the woman took of the robe covering her body as well. "And I almost mistook you for a dude... Girl, you've got some real nice curves", he said in a flirty tone.

The woman smiled. "My name is Eralane. I'm the Dragonborn you've been looking for", she said.

"I expected someone taller..." Nero muttered.

"I'm Dante. The kid's Nero", Dante introduced them. "He's grumpy but try not to mind", he smirked and patted Nero's head.

Eralane smiled. "You two sure have weird names... And looks. The names say Breton, but... You don't look like ones."

"One woman in Riverwood called me a Breton... What is it anyway?" Nero asked and sat up. He held his jacket on his shoulders as a blanket.

Eralane stared at the two for a minute or two and seemed surprised and confused. "You're not from around here, are you? I'm a Breton. It's a race. We're short and handle magic well. What are you two? Where did you come from?"

"Not from here, you got that right... We uh... We come from a different dimension, I think. We got here through a portal of some sort. The dragon we're after created it. And in where we come from there are no dragons or people who can do magic... We only have humans whose race comes from their origin and is identified from their skin color and facial features", Dante tried to explain.

"Okay... I think I understand..." Eralane said carefully. "Then what race are you? Is white hair common in your dimension?"

Dante and Nero looked at each other trying to figure if they should just go with the truth. "Um, we're not actually that human..." Dante started. "My mother was a human, but my father wasn't. He was a demon... Surely you know nothing about them since no one else in here does, but they're monsters who can sometimes look human, and they have, um... magic powers. They're not all evil, but it's rare to find a human-friendly one. I got my white hair from him. Nero is also part demon, mostly on his arm that's... well... look", he said and motioned Nero to uncover his arm.

Nero dropped his jacket off his shoulders and revealed his bare Devil Bringer. It was glowing blue in the dim room.

Eralane went to look at the arm and touched it carefully. "Wow... The demons you speak of have great resemblance to daedra... I'll tell you about them later. But tell me where's the dragon you want to dispose of and let's get moving. The sun is just about to rise", she said.

"We were actually hoping you would know... It's a dragon called Alduin", Nero said.

Eralane's eyes grew wider and she scratched the back of his neck. "I have no idea", she stated calmly. "I've been after him for weeks and I'm still on it... I don't think you know much about him... The ancient nords fought him and the dragon kind, but were unable to win. So they used an ancient scroll called the Elder Scroll to send him to another time. Now he's back and wants to devour the whole world and destroy mankind. I'm still looking for the scroll."

"The main antagonist, huh..." Dante mumbled.

"Why are you after him anyways? You said he got you here, so are you looking for revenge or what?"

"No, we were paid to kill him... He appeared in our world and slaughtered some people, so we, as demon hunters, were sent after him. But yeah, stuff happened and here we are... Can you help us? We can't do it alone, you know..." Dante murmured and ran his hand through Eralane's hair while walking behind her. It made Nero feel sick and irritated.

Eralane giggled. "Sure I'll help you, if you help me back. It won't be a problem for such a strong and charming man... help the damsel in distress?" she said softly and ran her hands on Dante's chest.

"Let's just get going, god damn it..." Nero grunted and threw Dante's shoes at him. "Come on", he commanded and put on his jacket as he rushed out of the inn.

"He's probably bitter about the way you woke him up", Dante laughed as he watched the boy go. "But he's right. Better get going."

Nero had hoped the ridiculous flirting would stop when they got on the road, but no, Eralane had to keep noting how Dante's hair glowed in the sunlight and how he could swing such a big sword so easily, and Dante kept admiring Eralane's dark curly hair and how sexy she looked when she shot things with her bow. Every comment they made about each other made him feel sick. So sick he wanted to throw up and then rip out his guts. Their flirting was so playful and it almost felt like they were a couple or something. So annoying. So fucking annoying. After a walk that felt like eternity they got near Windhelm, and Dante pointed out how pale Eralane's skin was and how it looked nice in the snowy background. Nero finally snapped and picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at the older man's head.

"Ow! Kid, what the-" Dante groaned and turned around, just in time to dodge another rock flying towards him. "What's wrong with you?"

Nero threw his hands on his sides as to state the obvious. "Me? What's wrong with ME? What's wrong with you!? Stop flirting with her!" he yelled and threw a third rock at him, but the try was pretty pathetic.

"What? Why, does it bother you that much?" Dante asked and walked closer to him. Eralane also turned her head at the angry boy.

"Yes! Stop it, don't flirt with her!" Nero took a few steps further from Dante as the man got closer.

"Why does it bother you? You know, I'm a grown man, I think I'm allowed to do as I please... And what's the big deal anyways? Why shouldn't I flirt with her?"

"Because you should be flirting with me!" Nero screamed.

For a moment it was silent and everyone were just staring at each other with their mouths open. Nero hadn't realized what he was about to say and after letting it out he was as red as the snowberries around them. He turned his back to the two and wiped away a tear that had sneaked its way out from the corner of his eye.

"Wait... Kid, you're... serious...?" Dante asked carefully and took a step closer to him. Nero sniffled and turned his gaze upwards. "I... I had no idea... … I thought you were with Kyrie...?"

"She's more of a... sister to me..." Nero whispered.

"So... you like guys then, huh..." Dante muttered and heard Nero snort in annoyance. "I'll stop flirting... but I'm not gay, you know... So... Sorry, I guess".

Nero felt a sting in his chest and gosh how he wanted to hug him and squeeze him to death, but all he did was to nod at Dante as an acceptance to the apology. "Let's keep going..." he whispered and walked ahead of the two.


	5. Clue

Chapter 5. Clue

"So you have no idea where this dragon could be?" Dante asked.

Eralane shook her head. "It's weird, right? Someone should've seen it somewhere around, but he seems to disappear... He has very good hiding spots, it seems", she said as they stepped into an inn in Windhelm. "But what's important now is to slay other dragons and get stronger, and try to look for clues about the Elder Scroll".

"What's so important about the scroll, anyways? Are you going to do as the ancient folks and send Alduin ahead in time?"

"No, I seriously want to get rid of that monster, not just make him someone else's problem... I'm looking for it, so that I can learn things from it. More precisely, a shout that will force dragons to land", Eralane explained and led the three of them to a table upstairs.

"A shout, huh? What kind of a shout makes dragons do anything...?"

"It's hard to explain... Nords know better. It's kind of a magic, but still not. Given to the ancient nords by one of the Nine Divines, Kynareth, or Kyne, as the nords call her..."

As Eralane explained the story to Dante, Nero let out a deep but quiet sigh. He was still embarrassed of what he had said earlier. Dante was being kind by not talking about it, but it bothered Nero a lot. Of course he had known that Dante had a tendency of flirting with women, such as Lady and Trish and Eralane (though he didn't flirt with the two other women like that), so he obviously preferred women, but since he hadn't settled down, Nero had hoped there would be a chance of him being interested in both sex's. His hopes were replaced by bitter disappointment, although it wasn't a suprise he would get rejected.

"Hey, kid. What do you want to eat?" Dante asked and poked Nero's shoulder.

The boy snapped out of his thoughts and gave Dante and Eralane a quick look, as to make sure they were there. "Huh? Oh... I don't know..." he mumbled and looked around. "Are they selling any drinks with no alcohol?" he asked.

"Why? How old are you?" Eralane asked and quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm almost 19... But I don't drink alcohol..."

"Oh, well, you can have water or milk. But I tell you, the nords around here are too manly for their own good and weaklings are often called 'milk-drinkers', so don't mind if they give you funny looks for not having an ale", Eralane chuckled and called a waitress to their table. After the waitress had taken their order, Eralane asked with a hushed voice: "Have you heard any rumors of dragons nearby?"

The waitress straightened up and leaned her chin on her hand. Her eyes were dark red and her skin was blueish grey, and she had pointy elf ears. Eralane had called people like this Dark Elves, or by their other name Dunmer. "Well..." she started, "I heard the town guards speak about a dragon circling around near Winterhold College, but I'm sure the mages there have that one covered".

After they had eaten they decided to go to the College. Eralane had some unfinished business with them and she said they had a really big library that could have information of the Elder Scroll. And she doubted that the College mages could bring down a dragon, because weapons would deal greater damage on it than magic. Before leaving Windhelm they had bought some extra healing potions and some arrows made of – much to Dante and Nero's suprise – glass. They talked a lot on their way to the north.

"By the way," Eralane started, "Back in the inn, you said that you were... demons, or something. Does that affect your bodies?"

A mischievous smirk rose on Dante's lips and he walked close behind the woman in black. "Affect our bodies, how?" he murmured in a stupid flirtatious tone. Nero snorted and pushed his hands deep into his pockets. He decided to ignore the fact that Dante had forgotten about her promise not to flirt with Eralane, and same seemed to go for Eralane as well.

She smirked and pushed Dante further from him. "You're such a jerk!" she giggled. "What I meant was: does being demons affect your healing speed and taking damage?"

"Well yeah, it does. But I'm still glad you brought extra potions, since our last encounter with a dragon didn't end so well", Dante said with a sigh. Then the smirk returned to his face and he turned his face back at Eralane. "Being demon also increases one's stamina, if you know what I'm saying".

Eralane laughed and punched Dante playfully and kept walking forward.

Nero slowed down his pace temporarily, being tired of being the third wheel. He continued walking at his normal speed when he was far enough that he couldn't hear the two so clearly anymore. Just to be sure, he lifted the headphones still hanging on his neck on his ears and pressed the play button. Of course they didn't work. Nero took a deep breath and let it out as a frustrated sigh. He decided to keep the earphones on his ears since they warmed them up nicely.

As they arrived to Winterhold there were no sight of any dragons, but instead they were greeted by a small town that had most of its buildings destroyed. And in the other end of the town there was a long bridge that rose high off the ground and led to a castle-like building.

"That's the college over there", Eralane said and pointed at the castle.

"What happened in here?" Nero asked and glanced around. He wasn't very eager to talk to Eralane, as it felt like she would steal Dante from him, but he didn't want to be the grumpy and rude one all the time.

"I don't know, to be honest... But the way I understand it is that the College messed up somehow and the city was destroyed. Many nords hate mages and the College isn't very liked", Eralane explained. "Anyways, we should go in. Let's see if Faralda let's you enter", she said and walked towards the bridge.

"Who's Faralda?" Dante asked and followed Eralane with Nero.

His question didn't get an answer, but they found out soon enough. There was a woman standing at the entrance to the bridge. She was tall, as tall as Dante, and that sort of freaked Nero out. She had a greenish, golden skin and she wore robes. She was an elf as well, one could tell by her appearance and ears. She greeted Eralane, but stared guietly at the two white haired men. Her accent differed from the others they had heard along the journey. This person seemed so... sophisticated.

"Hello, Faralda", Eralane greeted. It looked amusing when she stood beside her, since they had a huge difference in height. "My friends here aren't mages, really... But we're on a mission together, so could you allow them to enter?"

Faralda scanned the men with her eyes, and snorted. "You two look... Absolutely ridiculous" she said and shook her head. Apparently she was talking about their hair and clothing. "Very well. You may enter. As long as you behave", she said with a threathening tone.

As they walked past the tall elf Eralane whispered to the men following him: "That's a High Elf alright. Some call them Altmer. Some of them are a bit cocky, but that's just their nature".

It was not that warm inside the college, as there were no fireplaces, but it wasn't cold either. It was a pleasant temperature. The light sources inside were some hovering light balls of sort. Eralane led them downstairs to a place she called Arcanaeum, but it appeared to be just a big-ass library. There was a green skinned man standing behind the counter. You couldn't really call him pretty... His lower teeth sticked out of his mouth and he looked angry.

"He's an Orc, or Orsimer. He's sort of an elf, but still not quite... They can be grumpy, but they're really tough and good fighters and blacksmiths", Eralane whispered as they walked to the counter.

The Orc lifted his head and looked at Eralane and her company. "What is it... Here to buy some books?"

"Um, not exactly... We're here to ask you about the Elder Scroll", Eralane said. "Do you know where it is?"

The man snorted and sounded somewhat amused. "The Elder Scroll? Why would you think I knew about its location? And even if I did, why would I tell you?" he asked.

"You know I'm the Dragonborn, right. It appeard the Scroll plays an important part in slaying Alduin. I need it. Do you have any leads?"

The Orc snorted again and walked off the counter to get some books from a shelf. He returned with two books which he placed on the counter. "There you go. It's mostly nonsense, but see if it helps."

Eralane thanked and took the books. She was about to walk away from the counter, but stopped and started searching her bag as if she'd remembered something. She placed three books on the counter and said: "Orthorn says 'hi'". Then she went to sit down near the wall. She pushed the other book to Nero who was standing closer.

"And what should I do with this?" Nero asked and quirked a brow.

"Read it, you dumb-ass", Eralane said with a sarcastic mocking tone. "See if it says anything about the Scrolls location or people who know about it."

Nero sighed and sat down on the chair a bit further from Eralane's and Dante sat between them. He opened a book and started reading.

After some time they returned the books to the Orc librarian who asked it they contained anything useful. Eralane shook her head. "Mine had just some common lore about the Scroll and some history. It didn't say a word about its location, other that nobody knows it. What about you, Nero, was it?"

"The book was fucked up. I didn't really even understand what it was about."

"Yeah, the author, Septimus Signus... He seemed pretty messed up in the head", the Orc explained. "All he ever talked about was the Scroll. It was like an obsession to him. Haven't seen him in a while."

"Is he dead?"

"Dead? Oh, no, at least I hope so. I remember him having an outpost in the north of here. I can mark its whereabouts on your map, if you'll let me", he offered. He drew a faint circle on Eralane's map around the northern coast and ocean.

"Thanks Urag", Eralane said. This was the first time she mentioned the Orc by name.

Urag snorted. "Just get going... And bring in any rare books you find on your travels."

"Of course. Bye now", Eralane said and led the way out of the college. "Well then. Let's go find Septimus", she chirped. "Finally something's going right!"

"Weren't we also supposed to kill a dragon that was sighted nearby?" Nero asked, slightly irritated by Eralane's sloppyness.

"Oh, you're right..." Eralane muttered with a thoughtful face. "Well, we're heading north now, but we aren't going far from the College. Who knows, maybe we'll run into it."

"Like this?" Dante said and pointed up in the sky towards north. They could clearly see a creature circling around the mountain tops and roaring every now and then. Maybe it was to inform other dragons that this was their area. "It's pretty huge now when it has its wings spread. But it's still smaller than Alduin."

"Yeah, and Alduin is the only black dragon there is. At least I think so. Let's go kill it then. And uh, be careful. If you die, I won't bother to bury you", Eralane warned.


	6. Feelings, feelings

fI skipped the whole fighting scene and I'm sorry, but I can't write action _ Even fluff or smut seems easier for me to write.

* * *

Chapter 6. Feelings, feelings

"Take this!" Dante yelled and shoved his sword through the dragon's jaw from below, making it screech shortly and then collapse as Dante pulled Rebellion out. After the dragon had collapsed its skin started to burn like a piece of paper. Soon it seemed to be in flames and a bright white light flashed right through Dante who was standing in front of the beast. "Holy-", he gasped and jumped aside and faced Eralane. The white light was flowing directly into her with an amazing speed and a loud humming. All that was left of the dragon after the light went off was a huge dragon skeleton. Dante couldn't help but to stare at Eralane with his mouth and eyes wide open. "What on earth was that?" he asked.

Eralane wiped some dirt off her armor and smiled with a relieved face. "I sucked the dragon's soul. It powers up my shouts", she explained. "It looks painful and sometimes terrifying, or so I've heard, but it doesn't really feel that way. It's actually a pretty pleasant feeling."

"I see", Dante huffed with amazement. He put Rebellion on his back and looked down at his feet. "That was pretty damn impressive", he said and made Eralane blush slightly and chuckle. He looked at the snow on the ground and noticed some red spatters on it. It was one bloody fight... The thought made him chuckle, until he realized that the spatters were spread wider and it looked like someone had been dragged around. He followed the bloody snow with his gaze and his eyes met Nero. "Oh, crap..." he muttered and rushed to the boy.

Nero was barely conscious when Dante approached him. He had got a direct hit from the dragon's spiky tail when it had landed and his abdomen was pierced from several places. The pain had faded and he only felt it when he tried to move around, since he had lost so much blood while Eralane and Dante were still fighting the dragon. He was ashamed of himself for underestimating the creature as he did. Just because it wasn't a demon didn't mean it wouldn't be as dangerous as one. He should've realized... A sharp sting on his stomach made him grimace as he felt Dante's arms wrap around him and hold him tight. He saw Eralane give Dante a potion in a red bottle, that was soon lifted on his lips and slowly emptied into his mouth.

"That will heal some of the damage done inside his body... He still needs medical attention. If he was a human he would be a goner by now..." Eralane said with a worried tone. "We're close to Septimus's assumed location... Do you think you can carry him?"

Dante nodded and carefully stood up while holding Nero in the princess style. The movement of Dante standing up made Nero clench his teeth and cough a little. "I'm sorry, kid. Just bear with it for a while..." Dante whispered and walked behind Eralane.

They had to go to the assumed outpost using an old boat, since it seemed to be inside a huge floating iceberg. There was a wooden hatch and under it ladder down inside the ice. Dante lifted Nero carefully on his shoulder and made him groan quietly. It was amazing that he was still awake, provably thanks to the potion. Dante got down the ladders and while still holding Nero on one shoulder he took Rebellion from his back and peeked behind the ice wall. Eralane came down the ladder behind them and took out her bow and went ahead. She returned quickly and motioned Dante to follow. They went deeper into the cave and found an old man working on something that looked like a big metal cube.

Eralane led them deeper down to the cave and Dante went next to a wall with Nero and put him down gently. "Hold on", he muttered and took off his jacket and placed it on the ground. Then he lifted Nero carefully on it and wrapped it around him. "Stay still for now, okay?"

Nero stared at Dante with a dazed looking expression. _'You idiot'_, he had thought when Dante had wrapped his coat around him. Not that he had any complaints; he could use being hurt as an excuse for getting attention from Dante, and the coat was really warm and smelt like him. When Dante had gone to speak with Eralane and the weird old man - whom they now knew to be Septimus – Nero curled inside the coat and closed his eyes.

A moment later he was awaken by Dante gently unwrapping his coat off Nero and ruffled his hair.

"Time to wake up, kid. Can you walk?" Dante asked and offered to help the boy up.

Nero gripped Dante's shoulders tightly and carefully pulled himself up with his help. He moved his lower body a bit to see if it still hurt. The bleeding had stopped and the pain was mostly gone too. He nodded silently and rubbed his eyes with his fists drowsily.

"D'awww, poor baby", Eralane chuckled and made Nero frown. "Sleep well? You spent the whole day curled up in there".

"What time it is?" Nero asked quietly. His voice was hoarse and tired.

"It's early. The sun's just risen and it's probably freezing cold outside", Dante answered and pulled his coat on. "Thanks for keeping this warm for me", he chuckled.

"It's better if we get going now. Septimus said we need to go to a place called Blackreach. He marked the location on the map, and I know the place... It's a Dwemer ruin, so it will take time to get through. I haven't been inside yet", Eralane spoke as she collected her things into her bag.

Dante helped Nero climb out of the cave by pushing his butt with both of his hands. For doing so he received a kick on his head. He chuckled and looked up at Nero and caught a glimpse of his face that now looked like it could easily melt the whole iceberg. Even his ears were deep red. Dante chuckled and followed the boy up the ladder.

The entrance to Blackreach went through an ancient ruin, just as Eralane had said. The whole place was well lighted and made of stone. Some parts were made of metal and their color resembled gold. It was kind of the Sci-fi side of Skyrim. There was some fog floating around the ruins.

"Alright, let's go. But be careful, it's likely that we'll run into some nasty creatures, and these places are filled with all kinds of traps. When we get deeper we'll run into pale twisted creatures called falmer. They're blind, so I want you to just stay still and make no sound while I'll shoot them down from hiding, got it?" Eralane said with a smile on her face. "Good. Let's go. And be careful, watch out for the dwemer machines".

When they got deeper and deeper into the ruins, the amount of creatures guarding it increased. They even ran into those pale creatures Eralane had mentioned. Then they got into a fight with the biggest thing so far, a huge robot-like thing made of dwemer metal and it seemed to work with steam. They fought it, and when it finally collapsed, it was right into Nero's direction, making the boy back up a few steps. As he walked backwards the ground under his foot suddenly wasn't there, and he fell down into a hole, letting out a small yelp.

"Nero!" Dante gasped and went to the hole. He couldn't see the bottom of it. He turned to Eralane. "I have to make sure the kid is okay. Is there any other way out of there?"

"As if I knew... But I think so. I'll go look for one, but it can take hours to find it."

"I don't care, as long as you do. If I don't see you in four hours or so, I'll make my way out by myself. And don't worry about my health; if I fall on my legs I won't take damage", Dante said and jumped into the hole.

The fall went on longer than he had expected, and much to his surprise, it had a rough turn in the end of it and it made him fall off his legs and slide for the rest of the way until he bumped into something that groaned.

"Kid? That you?" Dante asked and sat up to look at the boy. It wasn't dark in the bottom; the blue light in there seemed to come from strange glowing mushrooms on the walls that were no longer the same as in the ruins above. Plus, Nero's Devil Bringer gave some light.

"Yeah, who else could it be?" Nero grunted. He was lying down on his side his legs pulled close to him. "Why are you here? I was almost certain you would go with Eralane and ditch me into this crap..."

Dante leaned over Nero and noticed a pout on his face. He was sulking... How adorable. Dante chuckled and stroke Nero's shoulder. "Nah, I couldn't leave you here... You're my partner, remember? And Eralane's just someone we met a couple of days ago. She's not important."

"Oh? But still important enough to make you eat your words and lie to me?" Nero asked and turned his face to Dante. His eyes looked like tears could come out anytime. "You promised you wouldn't flirt with her anymore, remember? You betrayed me in a matter of minutes!"

Dante swallowed and looked away from Nero's eyes. "I... I'm sorry, I honestly forgot..." he stuttered and turned his face back to Nero. "I promise I'll stop. This time for real."

Nero snorted and turned his back to Dante. "Yeah, sure... whatever... I'm not buying that crap..." He let out a deep and sad sigh. "Dante, you... You mean the world to me... It may not show, but... still... I want to trust you so bad, but how's that possible if you can't even keep a simple promise? And I... I just wanted you to notice me instead of her... But you're not interested, so I... I honestly don't know why can't I just give up... I'm sorry", he spoke. The whole time his voice sounded like it was about to break. He felt Dante's arms pick him up from the ground and press him against Dante's warm chest. He blushed a bit, but wrapped his arms around Dante's torso as tight as he could and hid his face on his neck. It was really warm and felt nice against his cold nose.

"Kid- ... I mean Nero... I..." Dante sighed and started stroking Nero's hair gently, messing it between his fingers. "I have a reason for... flirting... I guess I could say that... I mean, I..." he sighed again, more nervously than before.

Nero could feel Dante's neck heating up. He pressed more against it and looked up to him a bit.

"I'm sort of... Trying to kill my feelings... I mean-" Dante stuttered and blushed. Wow, what a weird reaction. "My feelings... I'm confused... I felt strange about you... You're a guy and a friend... I shouldn't think of you that way... So every time I got weird thoughts about you I flirted with Eralane and tried to get myself together... I'm sorry... It really shocked me when you said you like guys and more specifically me..."

Nero blushed. "You just admitted that you were thinking about me pretty much all the time", he said and almost giggled.

"Shut up..." Dante groaned and tightened his hold of Nero. "So I have feelings for you... You happy now?"

Nero closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Dante and breathed out happily. "Yeah..."

Dante stroked Nero's hair and breathed his scent. He nuzzled on his hair and closed his eyes squeezing the boy tightly against himself. He opened his eyes and stared at Nero for a minute.

Nero noticed his stare and lifted his head to look at Dante. "What is it?"

"You know, Eralane said it can take hours to find a way out of here..." Dante answered and stroke Nero's arm. "Just wondering what it would be like to... kill time with you", he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Nero snorted and punched Dante gently. "Old pervert..." he chuckled and pressed against Dante again. "There's no way I'm doing that..."


	7. Spending time

First porn I've ever written so... uh... I never said I was good doing this, just better than in writing action : D But hey, a complete chapter with pretty much nothing but, well, porn, so... Don't like, don't read. I feel a bit embarrassed now... ^_^"

* * *

Chapter 7. Spending time

Dante's fingers traced on the boy's pale skin, exploring everything under the boy's shirt. He touched Nero's every muscle and caressed his clavicle like it was something fragile and treasurable. He lifted his head to look at Nero's blushing face. A small smirk rose to his lips. "Who's the pervert now?"

"Still you, jackass", Nero grunted and looked away from Dante.

Dante snorted lightly and continued with Nero's body. He lowered his head to kiss the boy's abdomen, causing shivers run through his body and make Nero blush even more. Pleased by this Dante lifted his shirt and began kissing up the boy's body finally reaching the nipple. As he kissed it, a small moan escaped Nero's lips and made his squirm in embarrassment. Dante smirked and kissed the chest area and returned to the nipple, this time to nibble on it a bit. He felt Nero's arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer. Dante rested on his left elbow and moved his free hand around the boy's body while still woking on the nipple with his mouth. He traced the line of the boy's pants and reached for his belt, starting to unbuckle it carefully. He looked at Nero's crotch, a smile on his face.

"It's rude to stare..." Nero groaned quietly and glared at Dante with an 'I'm-trying-to-be-mad-but-I-can't-because-I'm-too-aroused' face.

Dante smirked. "I remember you implying you didn't want this?" he chuckled and touched Nero's groin. "You're adorable."

"Shut the fuck up, old man..." Nero sighed and closed his eyes.

Dante unbuttoned Nero's pants but was then pushed away. He blinked in slight confusion as Nero sat up in front of him.

"Take your coat off. I don't want to be the only one touched here", Nero said and tried to approach Dante, but was being pushed back down by the man.

"Oh, but you will be..." Dante said and held Nero down by his shoulders. "I don't want this to take too long. We'll do more later."

"What, you afraid that Eralane will pop out somewhere? Didn't you say it can take hours for her to find here?"

"I never said how long I would bang you if you got me too much on the mood", Dante smirked, obviously as a joke, but still, Nero got the point. Dante unzipped the boy's jeans and pulled them off, careful not to take off his underwear as well. Then he moved to the upper body and removed the hoodie covering it, kissing up his neck as he did so. He kissed Nero's chin and took a small pause to look at the boy before pressing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Nero answered the kiss and sucked on the elder's upper lip gently. "I would've never guessed that you were the gentle type..." he murmured and kissed Dante again, wrapping his arms around him and running his fingers through his white hair.

"It's just that I have no idea what I'm doing..." Dante admitted. "I mean, since you're a guy..."

"It's not that different from doing it with a woman... Not that I have experience, though..." Nero mumbled and stroke Dante's sides with his legs.

Dante left Nero's embrace and leaned on his other elbow again while the free hand reached Nero's lower body. "Hey, kid... Are you a virgin?" Seeing Nero blush brighter than ever was a sure yes and made Dante snicker. "No, there's nothing wrong with that, it's just that I'm sorry to take your virginity like this. In a cave in some old ruins", he said before Nero had a chance to defend himself. He touched Nero's visibly hardened member through his underwear and saw Nero's expression soften on the spot. He rubbed it gently with his palm and kissed his nipple, getting a few quiet moans out of the boy. "I wonder if it echoes in here..." he murmured with a smirk.

Nero was getting impatient and thrust his hips upwards to get more friction. He groaned as he felt Dante's hand on his press harder through his pants and shut his eyes tightly. "Enough with the... foreplay..." Nero grunted between his clenched teeth. He heard a suggestive tone leave Dante's mouth. For someone who had no idea what he was doing, Dante was being damn self-confident. Nero grabbed Dante's belt and unbuckled it with trembling hands, and touched what was inside through the underwear. He lifted his face to meet with Dante's smirk. "It's uh... A bit bigger than mine..." Nero muttered with a blush.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you", Dante chuckled and carefully pulled off Nero's underwear. "Spread your legs", he said and motioned the 'spread' with his hands.

Nero blushed deep red. "What? No!" he yelped and covered himself with his hands.

"This isn't the time to get shy, kid..." Dante laughed. "Fine. Get on your fours then", he said and turned the boy around.

Nero obeyed with a slight embarrassment. "Why am I the only one naked..." he groaned and felt Dante position himself behind him and laugh at his remark. He was just about to say something offensive at Dante for laughing at him, but his thoughts were like washed off by the sudden sensation in his groin. He let out a moan as Dante took a few slow strokes on him. His breath shuddered as he suddenly remembered how aroused he had been just moments before. "Dante..." he whispered and closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip.

Dante smiled and bent over Nero to kiss his neck while slowly pumping his length. After the kiss he licked his neck all the way from the base to his hairline, making the boy shudder under him. "Nero... This sounds stupid, but... what should I do next?"

Nero frowned. Surely he was kidding, right? Just teasing him with his awful jokes. Although, his tone was... Nero turned his head a bit and looked into Dante's eyes. "You're serious?" This was the first 'lost puppy' expression he had seen on Dante's face. "..."

Dante looked away with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I'll just try something, okay? Tell me if it's bad", he said and turned Nero's face away.

Nero smirked. Poor Dante. He couldn't help but to chuckle a bit at the face Dante had made. Apparently he could be cute too sometimes. Nero gasped as he felt something touch his entrance. Something warm and wet... He moaned quietly as 'the something' pressed on him and slowly slid inside, making him gasp. It was a finger that Dante had spit on to make it easier to put in.

"Is this alright?", Dante asked.

Nero nodded and felt the finger go deeper, and then it was pulled out completely, and re-inserted. He moaned louder when the finger touched a certain spot inside him. Nero's arms trembled and he had to rest his weight on his both elbows as he gasped for air. "M-more..." he whined in a voice that sounded embarrassing to his own ears and made him blush a little. He heard Dante grunt and pull the finger out, just to add another one inside him. Nero groaned and clenched his teeth. For a little while two fingers felt uncomfortable, if not painful, but the feeling went by quickly as the fingers brushed the spot again. He gasped and pushed himself against Dante's fingers to get them deeper more quickly. Nero moaned loudly and forgot all about being embarrassed and naked in front of Dante, and all that was circling in his aroused teen-ager's mind was intense pleasure.

Dante removed his fingers and took out his cock that had been getting harder by any moan the boy had let out of his mouth. He spit on it and lubricated himself, and pressed against Nero's entrance. "I'm sorry if this hurts", he whispered and started to slowly push inside Nero. The boy moaned and whimpered as he went in. He stopped when he was halfway in, and breathed for air. Nero trembled a bit. "Are you alright?" Dante got a few nods for an answer, and after a while he started moving. Slowly, and careful not to hurt the boy. He let out a low growl every now and then. Nero was pretty damn tight... Until he hit that certain spot again, and Nero relaxed like being in drugs and let out a loud groan, accompanied with heavy gasping.

"Oh... h my god..." Nero moaned and tried to look for something to hold onto.

Dante knew he didn't have to hold back anymore, now that the boy was relaxed, and he pulled out almost completely, and pushed back in with a greater force, making Nero arch his back and moan so loudly it could be called screaming. The sudden thrust must've gotten him off-guard.

Nero dug his Devil Bringer nails into the ground and held tightly onto it, while the other hand helped him to stay up while Dante thrust into him, hitting the sweet spot on every thrust, making him groan. He started to feel numb in his hips and his toes curled up from the pleasure he was getting from the older man. Dante was thrusting into him with great force and a steady pace. Nero moved a bit and pushed himself against Dante to meet with his thrusts and to get him deeper.

Dante groaned and gripped both sides of Nero's hip and forced him closer with every thrust, picking up his pace a little. He bent over Nero a bit, taking his length into a firm grip and made the boy arch his back again and groan his name. It got Dante closer to coming than he already was, and he started to stroke the boy while keeping up his pace and force. Nero screamed and repeated Dante's name over and over again with a high pitched voice. As the moans got more frequent and louder Dante felt warm liquid cover his hand and Nero trembling and gasping.

A wave of pleasure had just washed over Nero and his toes felt like they would pop off. He groaned loud when Dante still kept pounding into him. However, Dante came soon after him and Nero felt him thrust deep with great force, and heard him groan in a way that sounded a lot like growling. He felt something fill him and it felt rather nice.

Dante pulled out carefully and leaned lightly on Nero. "I was... planning to get laid while in here... But... Not with you..." Dante panted happily and nuzzled on Nero's back. He tied his arms around the boy and turned on his side, pulling Nero with him. "But I'm happy."

Nero turned around and hugged Dante with still trembling arms and smiled.

Dante looked at him and made a worried face. "Hey, what's that...? On your face... You're smiling? Is something wrong?"

Nero snorted at Dante's fake concern and shoved him gently. "Shut up..." he chuckled. "I'm tired..."

"You go ahead and sleep. I'll dress you up and wait for Eralane", Dante offered and heard a faint hum from Nero, as an agreement. He stroked the boy's hair softly and kissed his forehead with a tired smirk.


	8. Elder Scroll

I told you I was bad at writing action :P But nevermind that. I feel like I wrote too much Blackreach and I just had to get them out of there.

Chapter 8. Elder Scroll

Eralane pressed a button behind a huge pot made of clay, and a hidden, hatch-like door opened not to far from her. It led into a tunnel that wasn't covered with flat stone like most places in dwemer ruins. Instead, this tunnel was dug inside dark an unshaped stone, and its walls were full of glowing mushroom. She picked some of the mushrooms on the walls and put them in a glass container in her bag. She followed the tunnel for quite a while before coming to a dead-end. After searching the walls for more buttons, she found a small switch behind some rocks. Eralane turned it and caused the wall in front of her rumble and open the path for her. After following it for just a while longer and looking behind the corner, she saw a small cave, and in the middle of it was Dante.

Dante was holding sleeping Nero on his arms, and was startled by Eralane's sudden enter to the cave. "By Sparda, don't you know how to knock?" he joked nervously, but relieved.

"Sorry, sorry", Eralane laughed. "It did take a while to find here, like I said, but I think we're closer to our destination now", she said and went behind Dante to look at Nero. "So... how was it?"

Dante's heart skipped a beat and he could feel blood rushing on his cheeks. Shit, did it really echo in the ruins? Or had Nero just been **that** loud?"Um... How was what?" he asked and managed to keep the trembling from his voice.

"Spending a few hours in a locked up place with a gay teenager? I bet it was awkward. Especially 'cause he likes you", Eralane teased and poked Dante's cheek.

"Oh, right... Well... Alright, I guess?" Dante said letting out a relieved sigh. He shook Nero awake and lifted him up a little. "Let's go, kid. Still gotta find the Scroll", he spoke. Nero rubbed his eyes a little and stood up, making a painful grimace. Dante looked at him and stood up himself as well. "Are you alright?" he asked. Nero rubbed his lower back and nodded with a frown.

Eralane bursted into laughing. "Oh my gosh, did you land on your butt when you fell?" she snickered and had hard time holding back laughter while Nero glared at her with his eyes still half shut. Both Dante and Nero of course knew the real reason for the back-ache... "I'm sorry, it's just..." she tried to hold a poker-face but failed miserably. "Sorry. Let's get going. Poor baby", she grinned and ruffled Nero's hair.

The rest of the way towards the place where the scroll was went smoothly; they didn't run into too many enemies and managed to get into Blackreach in one piece. When they took their first step inside the massive cave, everyone's breaths got caught in their throats. The place had glowing mushrooms in it, and not the small ones like in the cave where Dante and Nero were stuck in, these ones were huge, and radiated blue light all over the cavern. The place had some elements similiar to Dwemer ruins, but it was clearly something even Eralane had never seen before.

"Wow..." Eralane breathed. "Let's get going... And uh... watch out for falmer and other things..." she said and led them down to the cavern.

The path zigzagged between the tall light blue mushrooms and dwemer structures. Suprisingly they found a giant inside the cavern. Even Eralane couldn't really explain why, or how it had gotten inside. There were not too many falmer near the entrance to Blackreach, but the further they got, the more falmer showed up. They came close to a huge dwemer building that looked more like a castle. It was very well preserved and there was a huge orb hanging over it that glowed with warm light.

Dante stepped on the building's lower level and looked around. He saw a woman in rags walking around the place. "Um... Hello? What are you doing in here?" he asked cautiously. None of the expected to see another human inside the cavern. Eralane pulled Dante in hiding with a swift motion.

The woman turned to the direction of the voice with a shocked face. She glanced around cautiously and ran towards other humans around the place.

"Idiot. Did it cross your mind that they might not be friendly? I don't know about your world, but Skyrim is full of bandits!" Eralane hissed and peeked around the corner. "Damn it... Now they're aware of us. We'll have to fight them..." she said and pulled out his bow and readied an arrow.

"Now wait a minute, I don't fight humans!" Dante hissed. "Maybe they're friendly!"

"If they were, they wouldn't be looking for us with weapons unsheated. They're with the falmer", Eralane pointed out and stepped out from hiding, aiming quickly and sending the arrow through the chest of one of the ragged humans. It made others turn at their direction and charge towards them. "You have your principles, and that's sweet, but you'll have to forget about them while you're here", she said quickly and shot another arrow.

"Damn..." Dante grunted as he took Rebellion off his back. A man in similiar rags as the woman before charged towards him with a dagger, and Dante blocked the attack with his sword. He didn't swing his sword at the man; instead, he pushed him down and kicked him unconscious. "We don't have to kill them", he shouted at Eralane. Nero wasn't using his sword either. He slammed people against walls and floor with his Devil Bringer and made them unable to stand up.

Eralane didn't seem to have a problem with killing them, and snorted at the males. "At least kill the falmer. And stand back", she said and ran further from the people. She turned around and positioned herself into an offensive looking posture. _"Fus Ro Dah!"_ echoed through the caverns and sent falmer and their human servants flying through the air. They landed on the hard stone floor or hit the walls. Some cracks were heard from their bodies and blood stained the stone, and nobody moved after it. Eralane sighed and clapped her hands together.

As she was about to say something, another, louder sound echoed inside the cave and made them all jump. They turned to the direction of the sound, just to see a dragon fly out of nowhere and land on the ground near them. Dante grabbed Nero in the bribal style just in time to dodge a fire breath attack. The dragon was bronze colored and had black pattern on its wings and tail. It was very different from the dragon they had fought earlier near Winterhold, as the earlier one had white-blue skin and long black spikes on its back.

"Well", Eralane sighed. "I didn't expect to see one of you in here. More souls for me!" she screamed and pulled out a dagger from her belt. She jumped at the dragon that was facing other direction and sank her dagger into the scales on its shoulder. The dragon roared and shook its body. "Hurry up, guys!" Eralane yelled and pulled out her dagger and stabbed it deeper in another spot on the dragons back.

Dante swinged Rebellion at the dragon and hit its neck, making it back off a little. "Not so tough now, are we?" he teased.

"Guys, back off. I've got this", Nero yelled and told Eralane to come off the dragon. After the two had given Nero some space, the boy uncovered his Devil Bringer. He streched his arm towards the dragon in a swift movement and a transparent bigger replica of his arm appeared in the air and grabbed the dragons tail as Nero fisted his hand. He pulled his hand back with a grunt, and then with a spin on his heels he threw the dragon off the building to the rocks on the cavern. He panted slightly and straightened his back and turned to look at the other two. Dante was standing next to Eralane with a sort of proud look on his face, while Eralane was spacing out with her mouth and eyes wide open. "What?"

Eralane shook the suprised look off her face and laughed. "Man, you've got to teach me that! Is that some sort of magic? How does it work?" she asked went closer to him and grabbed his devil arm.

Nero pulled his arm back from the woman. "Sorry, that's kinda a demon thing... I don't know how it works, to be honest..."

"How in hell did a dragon end up in a cavern like this?" Dante mumbled and looked around the place. "It must've been really dumb..."

"Or really smart. It could've hidden himself in here when the ancient nords hunted all dragons down. But I have to say it was careless enough to get trapped in here... I kinda pity the poor thing. Anyways, let's go."

After killing the dragon they moved on to a puzzle-like stand. Eralane took a ball made of dwemer metal out of her bag and placed it on a matching hole on the stand. The ball rolled and the floor next to the stand started to sink. It created a spiral staircase leading around the stand to a room below blackreach.

It wasn't long until they got into a room with a massive round blue structure in the middle of it and some kind of mirrors in the ceiling. Above the massive ball there was a console of some sort. It had buttons and a pedestal. Eralane placed a dwemer-looking cube on the pedestal and it locked in tight. The buttons opened and were pressable. Eralane glanced at the two men with a shrug and went near the buttons.

"I guess we'll have to figure out which buttons press and when. I wonder what they do", she said and pressed one of them. The massive blue structure turned slowly. Eralane chuckled and pressed another button that made the mirrors above the structure move. "This won't take long. You two take a look around and grab anything that looks valuable."

Nero went down from the level with the pedestal and walked around near the top of the structure that was now moving. "Dude, there's a skeleton in here..." he mumbled and motioned Dante to come to him.

Dante looked at the bones and turned the thing around with his foot. "Nasty... Oh, wait, look there's a note", he said and picked a paper from the floor. "Meh, some poor guy tried to solve the mystery and ended up dying in here...", Dante said and dropped the note. The mirrors stopped into a position that made a bright white beam go through them and hit the center of the round structure.

"Another button opened", Eralane said and pressed the button. The cube in the pedestal next to her started glowing and pretty much floated above the pedestal. A chest-like container came down from between the mirrors and landed above the round structure. It opened from the middle and revealed a gold colored scroll inside. Eralane came down and walked to the scroll. She picked it up carefully and placed it on her back. She turned at the two men and shrugged with a wide grin. "Let's go back to Septimus", she chuckled and got the cube from the pedestal.


End file.
